Transformers Trouble Through Time
by Draconia Snowmantle-Snape
Summary: To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU G1/07 Movieverse elements
1. Prologue

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows?

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Prologue.

It was horrific war had broken out in mass across the whole of the known galaxy Galvatron had won. For well over a quartex he has conquered, dominated and decimated any and all whole have stood in his way and not surrendered to his tyranny After Optimus's revival and the handing over of the Matrix from Rodimus back to Optimus . The Autobots suffered a humiliating defeat alongside their human allies at the hands of Galvatron and his Decepticons seemingly disappearing from the public eyes in eve of their defeat in shame, but what Galvatron did not seem to realise is that they would not give up without a fight.

The Autobots and their human allies retreated and disappeared underground forging even deeper ties between each other in their unity to defeat Galvatron and win back their freedom. The Allied Forces consisting of the humans as well as the Autobots and even the odd renegade Decepticon had worked long and hard to reach this point many long months and weeks and hours had gone into the planning of this final assault against Galvatron in his fortress to try and put an end to this war once and for all. But not every thing had gone according to their plans their forces had got split up groups of Autobots and humans all over doing their best to defend against the Decepticons. But many were fighting in vain as many Decepticons fell more arrived to take their place and many of the Autobots and humans had perished with the numbers fast dwindling even further. But they would not loose hope many had known that this was a last ditch attempt so they fought on as hard and as long as they were able.

In another part of the fortress a group of Autobots consisting of Hot Rod, once Rodimus Prime before handing the Matrix back to Optimus Prime upon his revival and rescue from Decepticon control now Second in command of the Autobots, Springer the Triple Changer, Jazz, Rodimus's Second in command and finally the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were being herded deeper and deeper into the fortress unable to properly fight back they had no choice but to be pushed further and further by the large Decepticon units both in front and behind them, until they arrived in a darkened room a platform off to one side. The Autobots were practically shoved onto the platform no explanation given until the machine had started to power and Starscream screeched to them, "HAHHHAH ! GOODBYE AUTOSCUM HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY IN THE FROZEN WASTELANDS OF THE ICE AGE HAHHHAHAH!"

Before the sequence could completely take them the trapped Autobots were briefly able to glimpse Optimus Prime breaking through and running into the room other Autobots behind him firing at the Decepticons, "Starscream let them go!" before the controls were hit by stray fire between the two fighting factions destroying the controls and resting the coordinates to only Primus knows where. The Autobots on the platform had gone dematerialised and sent off to the Primus only knows. Optimus and his remaining Autobots fought hard against the Decepticons left within, Galvatron having long since abandoned the fortress in favour of retreating, the Autobots took no prisoner soon only one remained online, Starscream captured and bound thrust none to gently at Prime's feet.

Prime bent down hauling Starscream up by his throat, Optimus eyes blazing brightly snarled at Starscream, "Tell what you have done with Hot Rod and his group where have you sent them?"

Starscream laughed in crazed delight replying to Prime, "Hahahhah it is to late Autobot you will never get them back they are gone we sent them to the far past." At this point Optimus had dropped Starscream to the ground in obvious disgust. "hahaha Long Live Galvatron!" he cried before bringing out a plasma gun destroying himself not willing to be taken prisoner. Now what did they do.

Meanwhile travelling at the speed of light through a time warp was Hot Rod and his group unable to move and know idea where they would end up they seemed to travel forever going on and on until finally they were spat out of a wormhole and dropped from the sky landing in an unceremonious pile up. Laying there for a moment in stunned silence, nobody moved until the Autobot on the bottom,

Jazz moan and started to squirm about trying to get out from under the heavy weight said, "Uurrhh could ya get off me I canna move with all this weight on me I canna feel anything here." At this pronouncement the others attempted to get from on top of each other as quickly as they were able.

Bringing himself to his feet from were he had rolled aside to allow the others to move Hot Rod looked around at were they had landed in a forest glade, "Right sit rep Autobot objective find out where and when we are, Jazz you and Sideswipe try and find out when we are the rest of us will scout around to find whereabouts we have landed report back in on joor, right move out." After this announcement each Autobot broke off to perform their assigned tasks.

One joor later the unit regrouped and each made their reports Springer reporting first after he had transformed into his helicopter mode, "From what I could see and after triangulating our coordinates from the satellites we are on Earth and we have crashed in the Amazon Rain Forest Brazil." Springer leaned against on of the trees at this point not saying anymore effectively ending his report.

Thus it was Jazz's turn to report their finding to Hot Rod and the others, " Righ' after surfing their network I found a radio station giving a news report and it seems we've landed in March 2005 we've travelled back to before Galvatron was formed." At this the others neurol processors came to an abrupt halt and it was all they could do not to crash sending themselves into stasis from the shock. What did they do know did they hide out let things proceed the way they had originally or did they interfere at the key point changing the timeline as they knew it?

Find out next time on Transformers Trouble Through Time.

This is my first fan fiction that I have written in years is it any good should I continue please review and let me know. Thanks J


	2. Chapter 1

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU elements from G1 and movies

"Speaking"

'thought'

* Private Comm. Between two Autobots *

**Group/Multiple Link Comm.**

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Chapter 1.

For well over a breem Hot Rod and his troop did nothing but sit there in silence contemplating the severity of the situation that they now found themselves in. All thinking along the same lines 'What did they do now' it was after this period of pondering that Hot Rod roused himself from this state of affair and spoke to the other Autobots.

"Right" he said, "first things first I say that we have to get out of the Amazon and once we do we have to find new alt. modes as the ones we all have currently are all too advanced for this time period afterwards we need to get back to around the Mission City area, that was were everything took place. I feel that it would be best if we changed the outcome of the battle that is to come, and Primus willing if we can save Optimus from being ambushed and killed from before he can go against Megatron we may yet save the future from the rule of Galvatron. What say you?"

No one spoke as they digested all that their commanding officer had suggesting before finally Jazz spoke up, "Aye I can agree to that, it seems like the best thing to do and I concur with ya thought about Optimus if he can be saved we can avoid Galvatron's tyranny an' hopefully pave the way fer a better future for all the sentient beings not just Autobots and humans."

With Jazz's agreement with Hot Rod on how it was best to proceed at this point none of the other Autobots present felt the need to voice their agreement beyond nodding their agreement to the proposed plan of action, they were especially eager to help save their Prime from his untimely demise. After a Klik Hot Rod picked up from were Jazz had left off turning his head in Springer's direction he instructed the triple changer, "Spring can you transform and fly above the trees and guide us through the forest in a heading towards South America and way from Mexico please?"

Springer's only answer to the query was a smile and, "No problem Roddi" and before another work could be offered he transformed into his helicopter mode and lifted above the trees, hovering in place above he began to scan his surroundings and plot a course through the undergrowth for his fellow Autobots into his navigations system.

After a couple of kliks he commed Hot Rod *Roddi I've found a route through the Amazon that will take us in the direction of South America just follow me* and so it was that the Autobots guided by the triple changer from above.

Slowly over the course of a megacycle Hot Rod and his group had made their way out of the Amazon and into South America staying away from any towns and busy main roads. The Autobots had arrived near Mission City whilst on their journey they had all chosen new Alt Modes to fit the time period that they now found themselves in entrenched in, Springer had chosen a; green Porsche 918 Spyder, the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had each chosen a; Lamborghini Gallardo. Sideswipe in blood red and Sunstreaker in brilliant gold, Jazz had chosen a; silver Pontiac Solstice and finally last but by no means least Hot Rod had chosen a; fire engine red flames along the bonnet; Audi R8 v10.

Now that they had taken care of one of the pressing issues presented to them upon their unexpected trip to the past. They now sat parked in the alt. modes their thoughts once again turned to how best to jump in and effectively halt the tragedy that was soon to before the Autobot forces with the death of Optimus Prime changing their entire future. It was Sideswipe unexpected answer that put the solution right within their grasp.

**What if we track down and follow Bumblebee we know he was the first one here and as far as me and Sunny have figured we should still be invisible even to Bumblebees scanners, we could surreptitiously follow him and take action as needed from there**

**That's a brilliant idea Sides, way to go even you had to have a brainwave at some point in our life time** Sunny joked to his twin.

**Ai and the good thin' with this is that I remember reading the reports about when the Autobots first arrived t' Earth and Bumblebee no' long after finding Sam does get in contact with Prime and the others. So by doing this we can better aid them in their time of need** Jazz added in.

**Right then it's decided tomorrow we go 'Bee hunting' but right now I say we get some recharge as the humans say tomorrow is another day**

Right here it is Chapter 1. Not much happening in this chapter but it's all to progress and get them started on their quest to save the future from Galvatron's tyranny and rule. Also on another note I apologise if the cars are not from the right year I don't know much about cars but I thought these ones looked cool for each of the Autobots. J Thanks.

Quick not has been slightly edited hope you are enjoying the fic feel free to leave a review and express you opinions


	3. Chapter 2

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU elements from G1 and movies

"Speaking"

'thought'

* Private Comm. Between two Autobots *

**Group/Multiple Link Comm.**

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Chapter 2.

Morning soon arrived upon the slumbering Autobots sunshine bouncing off his windscreen woke each of them from their recharge gradually one at a time Springer, Jazz followed not long after by the twins and Hot Rod blinked their optics sleepily against the bright light of morning, metaphorically stretch themselves to work out the kinks from the long rest. Hot Rod on-lined his holoform, a telepresent avatar that could interact with their environment more it was a lot more advanced than the typical Autobot holograms that they used currently, he stepped out of Audi R8 v10 a map in his hand, pulled out from the side pocket in his door. Hot Rod was tall at 6'3 ft, tanned, brunette blond streaks chin length hair with deep blue eyes as all Autobots in this form had with the starts of a moustache and Goatee. He waited patiently for the rest of his group to boot up their avatars and step out of their respective vehicles. The first to exit was Jazz, 5'7 ft, short blond hair, Springer short spiked strawberry blond 6'0 ft and finally the twins both brunette long hair tied back at the nape of their necks both highlighted in the colour of their alt modes gold and red. They gathered around the bonnet of the Solstice laying the map out to see where they were going next.

"We should head over to Tranquillity, Nevada from here and start looking for Bumblebee" Hot Rod started.

"Yea' we know that, that is where everythin' kicked off an' I feel that this is the best way to catch up with the other Autobots", Jazz continued

"So it's decided then we should leave Mission city and get to Tranquillity ASAP then" the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe spoke in unison with Springer nodding his head in agreement to their statement.

"Right then lets stop yakking and get cracking" Jazz buzzed in before hopping over Hot Rods bonnet and sliding in to 'his car' and starting up his engine, the others not far behind his in repeating his actions one by one the left the car park that they had pulled into to recharge the night before and made their way through the twist and turns of the city and soon found themselves upon the open highway making good time heading towards Tranquillity. It was well into the afternoon by the time they leisurely arrived, and each began using their scanners to see if they could pick up any signs of their intended target. Silence reigned as the Autobot team tried to see if indeed Bumblebee was anywhere within Tranquillity…they seemed to be having no luck but then suddenly Springer commed them all saying;

**Hey, I've got Bumblebee on my long range scanners and I haven't been pinged so we obviously still have all the modifications that Ratchet made for us in place.**

**That's great news Spring can you lead us in the direction of the signal** Hot Rod said across the comms.

At this announcement Springer sped up from the back of the entourage and overtook everyone to pull into the front of the line and began to lead them towards the direction of the signal that he picked up on his scanners making an immediate left at the next turn and then carried on ahead before turning right then straight across a crossroads and this carried on as such for at least joor, everyone taking the time to relax on the drive and take in what it was like to be in a time without Galvatron's tyranny. Each of the mechs had begun to listen to music on radio stations that they had not heard in decades Jazz was listening to some Hip Hop Springer was listening to some Punk music the twins had surprisingly settled to listen to what the humans termed the golden oldies and Hot Rod had decided upon some fairly classic Rock and Roll. It seemed funny to see this procession of expensive cars making their way through the city music blaring out of their windows and the wipers of the red Gallardo beating in time with the music was an a sight to see and had many people passing in the street smiling in amusement at the antics of what they thought was a young 'long haired man' in his car. You see the mechs had kept their avatars activated to better move through the city without suspicion because they knew their history and they knew that in this time human had yet to know about the Autobots and their war with the Decepticons so a car driving itself would be pretty weird by their standards so holoforms activated it was. The Mechs also discussed what they would do once they actually found Bumblebee;

**Hey once we find Bumblebee should we contact him let him know of our presence?** questioned Sunny to the group

**I don't know on one hand it would be an advantage to Prime to reveal that we are here…**

** …Bu' on th' other han' if we interfer' too soon we could seriously change th' future and make it worse so … it's a tough call really** Springer and Jazz replied together.

After a Klik Hot Rod made his suggestion to his group known ** I say that we don't interfere for now we let things play out as they happened the first time or as close as they can because you were here the first time around Jazz weren't you? but with you here Optimus will probably bring Prowl or some mech like that**

**Aye mor' 'n likely that is wha' Prime will do he'll bring Prowler with him as I'm not there.** Jazz commed in agreement to what Hot Rod had said.

**Sooo I take that we're going to let nature as the humans say take its course. Cos from what I read we have them up until Mission City where it all goes wrong so I think we shouldn't interfere at all until then?** Sunstreaker spoke across the comms to the others.

At Sunny's declaration it was decided to follow this course of action and it was hoped by the mechs that by taking these steps they could keep to a at least for now familiar path but that with their intervention they could change the future for the better of all beings everywhere. Could they do it only time will tell.

Springer eventually rolled to a stop in a parking lot. in front of a second hand car dealers with a sign that read Bobby Bolivia's with a man in front dressed as a clown, and quite obviously melting in the heat, waving a sign about half-heartedly probably wishing he was anywhere but here right now.

Springer opened a comm. to Hot Rod once the others had pulled into the lot behind him.

*Roddy I've stopped here because Bumblebee is heading this way* as soon as he was told this Hot Rod pinged the other mechs and shared the information that he had been told and so they set down to wait.

Pretty soon Bumblebee could be seen slowly rolling down the road following a green jaguar surreptitiously trying not to be noticed. The Autobots watched as Bee pulled into the used car lot and was thus sold to Sam after he seemed to throw a tantrum shattering all of Bobby Bolivia's car windows. They laughed as this was happening watching his antics with an amused air about them. Eventually they watched as Sam drove off with Bumblebee not making any moves to follow as the decided to grab some recharge as they knew they would soon have a busy time ahead of them and they need all the rest they could get. Besides they knew that they could pick up the scout later on their scanners when they wanted to find him. So off lining their optics the y settled down for a few hours of rest.

It was dark when Hot Rod came back online, he pinged the others to awaken them from their recharge letting them know the amount of time that had passed. Silently not a word being spoken they started their engines, left the parking lot and headed back on the road to wander around the city until they could pick bumblebee up on their scanners once more so for a while they Autobot team just cruised along the until;

**Hot Rod, I've got Bumblebee on my long range.* *Sideswipe said while the five drove along the road.

**Where is he?**

**Near the Witwicky residence,**

**Do you think he has made contact yet?**

**We should go find out, no?**

** yeah let's head over,** Jazz commed,

Five engines roared to life as the Autobots sped and the five cars pulled out of the area, headed further out of town, to where Sideswipe had identified him. It didn't take long to get to the Junk yard where they found Bumblebee standing and sending his signal up to the heavens, "Good, Optimus will be here soon."

They heard scuffling and the 10 optics settled on a running Sam, they about barrelled over when he started recording his experience and about how his car had stood up. They could definitely pick on him now. It was bad enough they had heard about it, but this time they had witnessed it. It would make such a good piece of blackmail to pick on the poor fragger later on. All five of them ducked out of the way when they saw the police find Sam, and couldn't hold in their laughter when they heard him claim that someone stole his car.

"Wow, I never thought it was this funny!" Sideswipe laughed almost silently.

"He never told it like this!" Sunstreaker giggled.

"Ha-ha-ha, yeah he is so fragged when we see him" sniggered Springer.

Hot Rod and Jazz kneeled back looking down at Sam then back a the three stooges rolling around on the ground in hysterics. He and Jazz seemed to be the only ones with any sense of responsibility. He sighed 'oh well never mind' he thought the others laughter bringing him back to reality he signalled the others to fall back know that tonight they would not make contact. They travelled back into town and pinpointed the location of Sam's house parking a couple of streets over so as not to be detected settling down once again.

* * *

><p>Just a quick not this chapter has been slightly amended hope you are enjoying the fic.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU elements from G1 and movies

"Speaking"

'thought'

* Private Comm. Between two Autobots *

**Group/Multiple Link Comm.**

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Chapter 3.

It was time, the day for Mission City had arrived, the five from the future were watching everything and everyone closely. The had already proceeded to the highway earlier hidden and waiting for the Autobots and Decepticons to pass so they could follow and make sure everything happened as close to this point in the timeline as they could get it. Hot Rod and the others did not have to wait long before they heard the telltale signs of the Autobots and Decepticons sweeping along the highway after a short period of time the group was following behind the two warring factions. It didn't feel like a Klik had passed before Hot Rod's group bore witness to when Bonecrusher and Optimus went off the side of the bridge, landing a few hundred feet down below on the ground both still fight tooth and nail with each other. The watched as Barricade made himself disappear from the fighting, coward that he is, following Bumblebee and the others from far behind hoping that they wouldn't be noticed in all the commotion. It was in Mission City watching the fighting that they saw and ultimately realised where everything had gone wrong in their original timeline. They watched as Sam became trapped on the top of one of the highest buildings in the city with Megatron not far behind him. The Autobots below all scrambling to help, in their minds eye the heard the unmistakable zap of a bot being killed it's Spark (Optimus Prime) extinguished like a candle in the breeze. They knew now what they had to do but they had to time it right or all of time as they knew it could collapse around them they could not interfere to soon or disaster. So they remained parked all five in an alleyway watching and waiting for the right moment to arrive.

They witnessed Ratchet moving like they had never seen him move before as he buzz cut Brawl with his normally sub-spaced saw and how Prowl in space of Jazz attacked Brawl also. They worked together with fierce determination. How badley they wished they could jump into the fray with the other Autobots to help them…but they knew they couldn't they had to wait…wait for they right moment to intervene. That moment quickly came upon them as they saw Megatron with Sam on top of the building bearing down on him.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you boy," Megatron growled his voice deep and deadly. Sam held on to the statue on top of the plinth for dear life.

Further away Starscream was standing atop of one of the surrounding buildings, along with Blackout who transformed and took up a perch next to the commander.

"Give me the Allspark boy and you may live to be my pet" Sam held on defiant against the fifty-five foot giant. That was when at a signal from Jazz, who had originally been here the first time around, Sunstreaker transformed made a run and bound at Starscream, clawing his way up the jet, causing him to leap from his perch with the extra weight boosting himself so that he didn't hit the ground far below. That gave Optimus the time to go in and catch Sam without causing his demise.

It was this intervention that won the Autobots their success, changing the future proceedings as Hot Rod and his crew knew it hopefully for the better.

Hot Rod watched as Optimus protected Sam shielding him from the fall. listening shocked as to what was going on, "Sam if I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest." they had just saved Prime from being destroyed by Starscream and now he wanted to do this, unbelievable, "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Was another string of words he heard his leader utter to the Witwicky child as he observed Megatron and Prime face off again. They saw Blackout come down and transform, stalking his way slowly to the fight taking place between the leaders, his rotor spinning wildly in his right hand. He planned to jump Optimus from behind to help his leader. It was at this point that the shot came from the small human Captain William (Will) Lennox. They watched as he streamed along on a motorbike at full speed before sliding underneath the tall mech firing up at him with a couple of sabot rounds putting him out of his misery.

"Get behind me." Prime ordered the teen. It was around this time that Sam ended up under Megatron's falling body, struggling like mad to get to Sam, even though he had been partially destroyed by the humans and further destroyed by Optimus himself. Ratchet had gone to retrieve the injured Prowl. While Hot Rod and the others watched in astonishment as Sam looked up at the towering mech above him and reached up with the cube. Remembering what Prime had told him, Sam figured the same thing could be applied to the leader of the Decepticons and so he pushed the cube up and into his spark chamber causing it to slowly disappear, Megatron jumped up, fearful and in incredible pain as the cube destroyed him from the inside out, he began to cry out in cybertronian. 'what a way to die', thought Sideswipe from his position next to Hot Rod, but worried for his brother and the others, Jazz and Springer who had took off not long after Sunstreaker to help drive off Starscream and the others. He could kind of sense his brother as he faced off against the Air Commander. Both of them were tough opponents, hell tough was not even the word but to go up against Starscream the Air Commander? One hit from his Null Ray and Sunstreaker would be left barely alive if not done for.


	5. Chapter 4

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU elements from G1 and movies

"Speaking"

'thought'

* Private Comm. Between two Autobots *

**Group/Multiple Link Comm.**

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Chapter 4.

The fight was over, the Autobots had won, Hot Rod and Sideswipe watched as Sam was told by Prime how he owed him his life and how he swore to protect them and how the humans had become good comrades of the others. But where was Sunstreaker and the others they were still missing obviously still off chasing away the remaining Decepticons. It was whilst this was happening that Sideswipe and Hot Rod were not paying attention to their surroundings and so they failed to notice that Ironhide had detected two spark signature neither of which were registering as Autobot or Decepticon on his scanners moving subtly so as not to attract anyone's attention he slowly made his way towards the signatures on his scanners. The Two time travellers hadn't noticed the advancing Ironhide, too engrossed in the proceedings before them, until both of them were suddenly scooped up and held by their spoilers just at the back of their necks suspended in midair by the firm grip of the Weapons Master, the two of them hung there limply unable to believe that they could be so careless.

"What is this? Who are you punks! Are you Decepticon spies sent to spy on us speak now or I'll blast you with my cannons." Ironhide growled at the two eavesdroppers.

"No! No! no, Ironhide don't!" Sideswipe cried out in alarm.

"Yeah we're not Decepticons it's me Hot Rod" he said hurriedly hoping not to be fired upon by the weapons master.

The other Autobots had paused in their conversations upon hearing Ironhide snarl at the two miscreants he now held in his clutches. Bumblebee's audio sensors perked up at the sound of Hot Rod's voice pattern cautiously sidling over to were Ironhide stood he moved until he stood squarely in front of the unknown cybertronians. "Hot Rod?", he said unsurely, "Is that you?", after an affirmative nod he continued speaking his words rushing out of his vocal processor, "What are you doing here? How did you get here? you were heading in the opposite direction from Cybertron away from Earth on the Xanthium with the Wreckers as Second in Command?"

Whilst Bumblebee was reeling off at Hot Rod, Sideswipe turned his head to look at Ironhide and said, "Yeah we're not Decepticons, don't you recognise me Ironhide it's me Sideswipe half of one of your 'favourite' set of twins."

Before Ironhide could comment on the matter Optimus stepped in saying, "Ironhide drop them, they do not appear to be Decepticon spies, even I can recognise Sideswipe."

"But Prime". Ironhide spluttered out to his leader, "they don't have any marks/symbols and I can't feel any signals from them signifying them as either Autobot or Decepticon….and we don't even know haw they got here."

"I can explain how we arrived here on Earth, we are not from this time, we were sent back in time, after Decepticons trapped and herded us to a hidden back room and before we knew what was happening we found ourselves here in this time. But the future has been changed and hopefully for the better because the time… we came …from ….uhhh.. The time we came from…."here Hot Rod trailed off for a moment after a strong start in his explanation, unable to express how terrible they future they had come from had been before rousing himself to continue his explanation. "Anyway we were sent back one minute were in the middle of a fierce battle the next, Springer, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, myself and Jazz…."

Here Hot Rod was suddenly interrupted by Prowl stuttering out in obvious distress and confusion, "But Jazz…is…is… dead I…I was there when he was offlined how can he be here….is this some kind of Decepticon deception. Tell me now or I will offline you quicker than you can say Allspark." the Second in Command growled towards then end.

Hot Rod hurried to answer Prowl almost sounding like Blurr if he spoke any faster, "No!No!Prowl, it's not a trick we're from an Alternate future to this one, Jazz is fine he's alive, I swear on my spark…." before Hot Rod could speak further to reassure the Second in Command of the Autobots, in his defence to him, Sideswipe who had been stand passively beside him during his interrogation suddenly collapsed to his hands and knees on hand flying up to cover the space on his chassis were his Spark Chamber was located, gritting his dental plates together trying to suppress a groan of obvious pain. Before his optics widened and he began to wail in distress for Sunny, struggling to climb back to his feet he eventually regained his footing and not even pausing to give an explanation he started to make a run for it out of the alley, Ironhide onlining on of his many arsenal of cannons, taking aim and about to make a shot at the retreating Sideswipe. Before Ratchet places a hand on his arm and says to the weapons master, "No Ironhide don't that was the result of a twinned Spark bond, of one of them being gravely injured. That is on thing that can not be faked…by Primus Ironhide.. The one on the other end of that bond is dying about to enter a fatal stasis lock, if we do not get to the other twin in time we could loose them both, the other twin (in this case Sideswipe) to the shock of losing the one half of his Spark. We must hurry." with his piece said the Chief Medic bolted after Sideswipe, transforming to his altmode as he did so following Sideswipe trail as he had long disappeared into the distance. Followed not long after him by Hot Rod who could be seen Ratchet trailing quickly behind him….

Will the Autobots get to Sunstreaker in time and stabilise him before they loose both twins? or will he perish taking his brother with him? Find out next time on Transformers Trouble Through Time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU elements from G1 and movies

"Speaking"

'thought'

* Private Comm. Between two Autobots *

**Group/Multiple Link Comm.**

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Chapter 5.

The other remaining Autobots stood there for a few nano-seconds of stunned silence stood in place, they're neural processors caught up with them and they immediately took off after they others following in their wake, using their sensors to track Ratchet's movements as they couldn't pick up the others.

The Autobots followed they signal given off by Ratchet and after a few kliks they soon arrived at the Chief Medic's location to find what was a truly spark wrenching sight, Ratchet was working frantically on a broken, burned, mangled Autobot that could only be Sunstreaker the Autobot that always took great pride and arrogance in his appearance but to look at him now was saddening, Sideswipe was on his hands and knees staring despondently energon tears streaming down his faceplates, keening and warbling dispiritedly in between bouts of brokenly calling out, "Sunny…Sunny…please…please, Sunny…please don't die…..don't leave me…. On my …own please…" before continuing to wail and keen in despondently at the state of his twin.

Ratchet on his knees beside the fallen Autobot, tools out of his subspace pockets frantically working to save Sunstreaker from joining other fallen warriors in the Well of Sparks. Sideswipe surrounded by Hot Rod, Springer and Jazz each one trying their best to offer him comfort and security of their presence and consoling him in his misery.

Ratchet worked as he could not, paying any attention to the goings on around and behind him too consumed by his immediate task. After a breem Ratchet sat back on his peds with an immediate sense of relief rushing through his CPU, swerving his head to look at the anxious looking bots spoke softly to the others, "Sunstreaker is out of immediate danger, he has settled into recharge and I have locked him into it so he won't wake and damage himself further. He is still seriously injured but it is no longer spark threatening. But I will have to find a safe place to continue working on him without fear of discovery….." here Ratchet trailed off leaving the floor open for any suggestions at this juncture.

After a klik Hot Rod glanced round at the rest of his group silently communicating with them about whether or not to take them to their base of operations. After coming to a decion receive minute almost unnoticeable nods of agreement, Hot Rod stepped forward and tentatively spoke to the other Autobots in an unsure tone of voice , " Erm…. You could come with us to our temporary base of operations. Just follow us."

At this Hot Rod and the others from the now alternate future transformed to their period altmodes and waited to see what the other bots would do. The Autobots not even hesitating transformed and Sunstreaker was loaded into an empty Truck (Lorry) container, Ratchet climbing in with him so as best to monitor his patient's condition as they travelled to the time travellers base.

Silence, not a word passed between any of the bots as they drove along the road following behind Hot Rod and his group until after roughly a joor had passed they turned down a well covered trail hardly noticeable unless purposely looking for it and arrived at what appeared to be an old abandoned military base in the middle of the Nevada desert.

I know it is short but there the next on should be longer.


	7. Chapter 6

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU elements from G1 and movies

"Speaking"

'thought'

* Private Comm. Between two Autobots *

**Group/Multiple Link Comm.**

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Chapter 6.

Future Discussions Part 1.

Carrying on through the yard, Hot Rod and his crew drove until they came to one of the old warehouses (one of many) present upon the base that served as their sleeping/med bay quarters. Transforming at the entrance to the warehouse, Hot Rod pointed to the far right corner section to where he and his crew had placed all the medical supplies that they had, had on them in their subspace pockets.

Ratchet and the others transformed and followed the others inside, Optimus after having the trailer unhooked he reached in and gently picking Sunstreaker up carried the injured mech in and placing him over in the indicated corner. Setting his cargo lightly on the ground. Before stepping back and allowing his Chief Medic to continue with his ministrations in repairing Sunny as much as he was able at this time leaving the rest to his self repair functions. All the other Autobots left the medic and his patient in peace heading back out onto the ground of the abandoned army base. Slightly more relaxed than they were earlier on for now at least at this moment in time as they were safe from any immediate danger.

Optimus Prime walked over to where Hot Rod and his group Jazz, Springer, and Sideswipe who was being comforted by said three, stood together in a congregation together, offering their reassurances and trying to placate him from the pain of his twin having almost joined with the Well of Sparks.

Optimus hesitantly made his way over to the troupe, not really wanting to disturb them but needing the information from Hot Rod drove him to put aside his hesitation and sidled up to the mech in question. Opening up his private comm Optimus pinged Hot Rod to get his attention without disturbing the others from their comforting without sending a reply Hot Rod glanced up briefly at Prime giving him a nod of acknowledgement before returning his attention to Sideswipe. Giving him a final pat on the shoulder with his servo he heaved himself up onto his peds, with his other servo he indicated for Optimus to proceed before him and then he would follow his leader to wherever the Prime's direction of choice lead them to so that they could talk.

So following this indicated course of direction Optimus took the lead with Hot Rod bringing up the rear, lead him away from the old military base and out into the Nevada Desert. For about a breem Hot Rod followed Optimus where Optimus lead. They had travelled about four miles before Prime finally came to a halt sure that they journeyed enough of a distance away so as not to be overheard by anyone.

Together the two bots stood in silence for a klik watching the setting sun so different and alien to that of they cybertronians. Earths sun descending beyond the horizon, creating a multitude of oranges, reds, pinks and even purples upon the sky above '_Truly breathtaking_.' thought Optimus. Reluctantly rousing himself from the moment of Zen that had overtaken the two mechs Optimus turned to face Hot Rod, the younger bot continuing to watch the fading sunset, the light of day giving way to depths of twilight.

Who's thoughts had turned inwards no longer was he paying attention to the outside world around him at this moment in time his thoughts instead taking him back to the old army base warehouse, where he and the others had left Ratchet to working his hardest to repair Sunstreaker, but he knew the twin was in a bad way. He could feel it. Even though he may not have the Matrix anymore, this didn't stop him from experiencing some of the side effects, that came from having carried it, which included a few feelings that they Matrix gave. Hot Rod glanced back, ignoring the presence of his leader, in the direction that the military base lay, in worry knowing Sideswipe would have a breakdown if something did not take place soon.

He did not know how or even if a twin survives without it's counterpart and in case Sunny didn't continue to exist, he was unsure of how to proceed with it. Even though his group had now met up with the current Prime (leader), he still felt responsible for the twins as well as Springer and Jazz. They had afterall fought beside him when he held the Matrix, as well as later when they became a battle unit, a family. His optics continued to roam and observe their surroundings, as his thoughts turned away from the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, as he tried to remember the timeline as best he could, now that everything had changed.

He knew others were coming here, both good and bad but with what had happened he did not know how severely this would perhaps alter the who, how and happen. He knew there was at least four Autobot ships, the Ark, Xanthium, Axalon and Steel Haven as well a three gestalt teams Omega Supreme, Sky Lynx, Jet Fire and two large Autobots that turned into bases Metroplex and Fortress Maximus. After a time Optimus commed Hot Rod to gain his attention to be able to start their conversation. Hot Rod turned to away from the quickly vanishing sunset.

"Hot Rod is there anything you can tell me about the future, anything at all."

"Optimus…others are on their way here both Autobots and Decepticons. We may have the advantage myself and the others of my crew remember who arrived when and where. But that doesn't mean that things will be good, afterall we changed the future so even we won't know everything that happens."

"I understand Hot Rod. Who is going to be the first to arrive?"

"It will be the Ark. It is a few hundred light-years away yet, so we have a bit of time to prepare, until then, I would try and ask the government for as base at least temporarily until Fortress Maximus arrives with 29 Autobot crew about him about 6 months after the Ark arrives, anyway as I stated try to ask for a temporary base as when the Ark arrives; 5 Autobots will be on it maybe less with the twins and Prowl already being here on Earth." He paused momentarily glancing down at the ground in front of briefly before returning his gaze to the Autobot leader. "Because I am not sure what coming here did to the us of this timeline….but judging by the way things seemed to have panned out with the Jazz of this alternate (new/current) timeline it does not appear too bright." Hot Rod finished sadly.

"Lets hope it's not changed too much." Optimus paused for a klik before he comprehended what the younger Mech had said about Fortress Maximus and his crew, "What a Klik Maximus survived he and his people are alive! They're on their way here!" excitement bleeding into his vocal unit.

"Yes"

End part 1

Hey Mechs and Femmes it's been a while it took me forever to write this chapter and then by the time I finished I decided to split it into at least 2 possible 3 parts hope you enjoy the update. Please feel free to leave a review if you want to.


	8. Chapter 7

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU elements from G1 and movies

"Speaking"

'thought'

* Private Comm. Between two Autobots *

**Group/Multiple Link Comm.**

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Previously

"Wait a Klik Maximus survived! He and his crew are alive! They're on their way here!" excitement bleeding into his vocal unit.

"Yes"

Chapter 7.

Future Discussions Part 2.

Hot Rod cut in before Prime could continue, "Sir they're not the only ones on their way, as well as the Ark and Fortress Maximus and his crew of 29 Autobots, there is also; the Xanthium, the Steel Haven and the Axalon but also Sky Lynx, Jet Fire, Metroplex and Omega Supreme are all heading and will eventually land on Earth over the next quartex." finished off, a smug look on his face at the slack-jawed expression on Optimus Primes face plates. "By the time they arrive there will be as many as 100 of us all gathered, all of them survivors of Cybertron with many more still taking refuge amongst the stars."

Optimus stood there shocked his jaw (figuratively speaking) hanging lower and lower as Hot Rod continued his statement up until the point said mech finished speaking. Prime was shocked, he honestly did not know what to say. When he asked if Hot Rod could tell him anything about the future he was not expecting that! In anyway shape or form.

After getting over his surprise Optimus asked the mech something that had intrigued him at the beginning.

"Who is coming on the Ark?"

"It was supposed to be the twins, Prowl, Wheeljack and Tracks but Jazz being with us caused it appears the passing of this timelines Jazz causing a change in shift in causing Prowl to come to Earth making landfall. With the twins also being here I have no idea in Primus who the frag is coming other than Wheeljack and Tracks, he might possibly have picked up Grimlock and his team. They were on Pluto around the time of the Ark entering Earths Solar System, but as I said since twins are here with my group and Prowl with you. I am not sure what to say or think over the matter."

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time soldier."

Aye, Sir…Sunny isn't doing very well, by the way Sir."

"How can you tell?"

"Because being a bearer of the Matrix even for a short amount of time, it still left remnants of itself within my systems. I may not be as big as I was before" Hot Rod said gazing up at the taller mech, "but I still feel things Prime, Sir."

Optimus looked across the horizon the sunset and early twilight now having well given way to the darkness of night, the crescent moon bathing the desert in it's silvery glow, stars twinkling merrily upon the two bots. Never having been presented with futuristic possibilities such as these before, the leader of the Autobots was of course curious, "When will the Ark arrive on Earth?"

"If my memory cores haven't failed me, the Ark is due to arrive within a few weeks. I think. I am not absolutely sure, sir, I wasn't here the first time round at this period. So I only know what I was told and what Teletran showed me. But the thing is when the Ark enters Earths atmosphere something causes it to crash."

"Crash? Where will it crash?"

"It was supposed to crash outside of Area 51. But when it was shot by Decepticons something in the trajectory went wrong and it ended up somewhere outside of a small town in Guatemala, on the other side of the Southern Mexico."

Hot Rod paused for a moment letting Prime process the information so far before continuing, "Luckily there were no humans but the surrounding area did have an earthquake from its hit. But things are not the same anymore, I don't what to make of it this is not the way I remember things and you know we changed the timeline Primus only knows what could happen."

Optimus gave a "hmmm" sound that circulated out through his vents and nodded, taking in all the information that he had been told. Turning back to face the natural wonders of their new home. He considered the mech beside him, the youngling was definitely wiser and more grown up than he remembered from the past. It was this demeanour that gained Hot Rod his respect, "Now that the timeline has been indefinitely changed, you think things will be different?"

"They already have sir, You and Sam destroyed the Allspark and Megatron with it. So there is no way for him to rule the universe but this will not stop others from trying to take his place. He had a hell of an army on Cybertron."

"We will prepare as best we can for this eventuality."

"Aye sir, hopefully Wheeljack and Tracks will stop to pick up Grimlock and the others of his team this time around. But I wonder with Prowl here who will be in charge of the Ark?"

"When will the others arrive after the Ark makes landfall?"

"Not long, I think. I don't have the exact information for all of them but I recall coming on in the second ship, which wasn't too long maybe as much as 32 orbital cycles, not long after the Ark crashed."

"We need to get a base as soon as possible, Hot Rod"

"I have to point out to you sir, that, that's your job." Hot Rod pointed a finger at his leader, a smug look upon his faceplates. Getting a disgruntled look from said leader in return to his spoken statement.

"The Ark should make contact within a few days." Hot Rod turned on his peds and started heading back towards the abandoned military buildings/base they were hiding out at, at the moment. Hot Rod was soon followed by Optimus his lengthier stride soon catching up and easily matching to the younger mechs pace, "I will contact Defence Secretary Keller (Secretary of Defence)." Optimus announce to his shorter companion and with that said they walked the rest of the way back to the hideout in companionable silence.

"Thank you Hot Rod for giving me this information" Prime spoke to the youngling upon arriving back on base. Before Hot Rod could reply a voice interrupts them from below.

"Hey Optimus." Sam called out from where he stood upon seeing the to Autobots return to the temporary base as the neared his position. Optimus looked down upon recognising the voice

"Greetings Sam did you require anything."

"Nah! Just wanted to say hi to you and also to say hi to this guy here. I didn't quite get your name." he said pointing at the red mech next to the Autobot leader. Said mech kneeled down on one of his peds to speak to Sam, "Well then. Hello Sam my name is Hot Rod. I know you well in my old timeline. You, Michaela and Will (Captain Lennox) were top leaders for the humans we were allied with. You saved a lot of lives over the years including my own at one point." Hot Rod smiled down at him from his kneeled position.

"From what I've heard you and the others are from the future right?"

"Correct"

"That is so totally awesome."

Hot Rod gave Same a look of ; if only he knew how un-awesome his time period actually was, he wouldn't be cheering on about it. He let out a blast of air from his intake valves (Cybertronian equivalent of a human sigh) and spoke in a quiet despondent tone to the boy, "Sam, Where I come from, there is no such thing as freedom, all around you could see and hear the slaughter of millions of people and allies as well as the cries and echoes of their screams and pain wherever you go. It was not as you humans say 'cool' it was your people describe Hell on Earth. So no it is not cool really."

"Dude I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It is alright Samuel I know that you didn't know and now Primus willing you never will.' But Hot Rod knew that this might not be possible as he knew Starscream as on his way to Cybertron to gather new forces and also to the planet Charr, where many Autobots and Decepticons alike sought refuge from the devastations of the war.

This would add a whole new element within the confines of the war so far with the gestalt known as Devastator of who's arrival was imminent, Hot Rod knew this was not good news. He knew that he would have to tell the bots but was not sure how they would react to such news, "Optimus the constructicons, what they will call themselves on this planet are coming as well."

Silence. Optimus did not even have to guess as to whom Hot Rod was talking about, he knew instinctively who they formed when combined. He glanced around first at Sam then at the large warehouse that contained the other bots that had gathered together within.

"We need a base now, then, until Fortress Maximus arrives after the Ark. We need to prepare for them."

"This war is far from being over." Hot Rod replied sadly, looking down at the ground, not even daring to glance at Prime, before transforming into his altmode and spun off leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He knew what was coming. They all did. He knew that the timeline had altered but he really had not the foggiest clue if it was for the better or if their meddling had made things ten times worse. Only time would now tell and he prayed to Primus that it was not the later.

* * *

><p>Here you go the next chapter. I know not much action but there is more to come hopefully you like the story so far. Please feel free to leave a review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Transformers **

**Trouble Through Time **

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - To save the future they must change the past. But in doing so could things be changing for the better or could they be changing for the worst. Who Knows? AU elements from G1 and movies

"Speaking"

'thought'

* Private Comm. Between two Autobots *

_***Comm. Between officers***_ e.g. Optimus-Prowl

**Group/Multiple Link Comm.**

Autobot Measures of time

Astrosecond - 0.273 seconds

Breem - 8.3 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Decacycle - 2 years

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Megacycle - 93 hours

Meta Cycle - 13 months

Millicycle - 1000 years

Nano-second - 1 second

Orbital Cycle - 1 day

Quartex - 20.75 years

Solar cycle - 1 year

Stellar Cycle - 1400 days/ 17.5 months

Trimara - 300 years

Vorn - 83 years

Mega-Vorn - 8.3 Million years

Light years - A very long length of time.

Quick note : - Hey mechs and femmes Just a quick note to say sorry as its been a while since I've recently been in and out of hospital. A slight reworking of a component from TF Revenge of the Fallen.

Chapter 8.

Hot Rod stared down unmoving form, lying upon the makeshift berth. Sunny still wasn't looking very well. Hot Rod looked on guilt riddled about what had happened to the older and silently wishing that it had been himself in the injured mechs place. He knew Sunstreaker was as quick to jump into battle as he and the red twin . Primus knew that together the two were by far a couple of the most deadliest of the Autobot frontline warriors ever to have been sparked, so it was no surprise that they were quick into battle. Oftentimes being the last to leave the battlefield as well as often being one of the most injured mechs which never boded well for Ratchet. The poor CMO was always repairing them.

The young once commander shook his head releasing air from his intake valves in the Autobot version of a human sigh as he prayed to the powers that be, that Sunstreaker would be okay, for he still felt responsible Sunny as well as the others. Sideswipe wasn't fairing very well either, his brothers condition was hitting him hard. The oftentimes outspoken and cheerful twin was seldom seen. He was often times hidden away from the other around the old base. When he was seen out and about, he spoke to no one just drove out into the desert to be alone. Hot Rod wasn't sure how much more the nano-klik younger twin could take. He pivoted on his foot turned and headed towards the hanger that had become the main gathering for all the Autobots excluding Sunny and Side.

Sam and Mikaela had seen how depressed Sideswipe was acting as well as how sullen Hot Rod was appearing. The two kids often spent their time recently trying to cheer the two bots up but their attempts were failing miserably. Sideswipe would sometimes humour them, fake smiles crossing his face plates at their tries but more often than not he would just sit their gazing at them until they stopped. Whilst at the other end of the spectrum Hot Rod never really made much of their attempts but really having no choice bot to accept their endeavours to cheer him. This long suffering acceptance was integrated into his core programming, even more so since he borne the matrix. The kids had been trying so hard, the young ex-leader had a lot of respect for them. The injuries of Sunstreaker was taking a big toll on both the young Autobots. Even Bumblebee was bothered by Sunny's stasis lock. He hadn't even known him that well, when the bots had gotten away from Cybertron, as he was even younger than the other younglings but he still felt grief for the fallen bot.

Back in the main hanger, Mikaela had heard a bit from Hot Rod about the future he and the others had come from and how things had been. One thing she had noticed during these times of information exchanges was how he avoided saying anything about his own leadership, because no matter how it seemed he never felt as if he had done him best, even though he had been well respected because of his bravery. He also did not mention more than he had to about the circumstances that surrounding Optimus's downfall.

"Hot Rod, can you tell me more about what the future was like that you came form? I mean can you tell us some more about the events that happened in your time?" Mikaela asked sitting with Sam both perched upon the young bots foot. It was one of their favourite places to sit whilst with the Autobots. Hot Rods gaze focused upon them having been pulled from his thoughts, '_why would she want to know about where we've come from? Oh well_'

"Are you sure you want to know? It wasn't a very happy time, a lot of our friends lost their lives fighting against Galvatron." the young mech said with a grim undertone, remembering those who had lain down their lives in the pursuit of freedom from the tyranny of Galvatron and his Decepticon army.

" Errh….yeah…maybe …possibly…it's just to see what you five came back from to save."

'_Hmmm_' he thought in a way she was right. Maybe he could tell her more about the alt. future they had come from, before he could process his thoughts any further Mikaela interrupted his train of thought, "I….I…I…know ..you and your 'bots have told us a lot already…I…I'm just glad that you got the chance to change things for the better. I … just wish to further understand…that's all"

"What would you like to know" Hot Rod asked repositioning himself slightly to more easily see both Mikaela and Sam who had been sitting quietly listening to the conversation.

"Well for a start, what was Optimus like?"

"He never changed he has always been the same no matter what time period. Always fighting for honour, justice and freedom of all. He has always said, 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings' and I have always agreed with his teachings."

Mikaela face palmed. "That's not what I meant." she said indignantly, Sam tittering quietly in the background.

Hot Rod smiled down at the duo, "Well…" he started after a moment, "I will tell you one thing in our original timeline Optimus didn't survive the fight with Megatron (the decepticon leader before he somehow became Galvatron) in Mission City."

"HUH!" "WHAT!" came the simultaneous cries of disbelief from the two teens.

"Mikaela… Sam…" his gaze matching the frowns of displeasure, grief and disbelief on their faces, "what you have to understand is originally Springer and myself did not arrive on earth until well after the fight in Mission City. I know Jazz was here already he was badly injured. Ironhide, Bee and Ratchet grabbed Jazz and retreated underground once Optimus fell in our timeline. Afterwards the twins were the first of our group to arrive. Afterwards Springer and myself arrived and I had no choice to take over Optimus' role of leadership." Discussing this made him think back to those times, when for some reason he was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to be it's bearer (at least temporarily) until one day Hot Rod/ Rodimus was compelled by some strange urge to revive Optimus using the Matrix to jump start his spark, well after all of the battle damage to his protoform had been repaired. Which had taken well over 2 nearly 3 earth years to complete due to the excess amount of damage that occurred during the fight. Also for replacement parts that had, had to be manufactured by Wheeljack and then implemented by Ratchet. Before he could continue with his thought processes Hot Rod deliberately changed the subject, "You know Sam, Mikaela both you and Lennox all helped to save a lot of people during that time."

Both Sam and Mikaela could see right through his attempts but both chose to say nothing upon see the looks upon his faceplates, "Really?", enquired Sam, "like some kind of heroes or freedom fighters?"

"Yes Sam. Exactly like that. You three were infamous to the 'cons."

"Infamous to the 'cons? For what?" asked Sam now taking the lead in the questioning of the young 'bot.

"Well Sam. Not only had you three saved thousands of people over the years you also helped to save a lot of Autobots as well. Even when things were at their worst the three of you never gave up. You were Primus sent all of you but more 'specially you Mikaela, with your gift for mechanics. Which really came in handy with the injured bots and neutrals; you saved a lot of cybertronians."

Sam and Mikaela sat there for a moment absorbing all that they had been told. Infamous? Freedom fighters. Huh who would have thought.

"Rodimus?…." a restrained voice called out in search of the young ex-leader. Hot Rod immediately recognised the voice. Sam and Mikaela attention had also been caught by the voice of the unknown (to them) mech.

Turning first this way and then that way trying to find the owner of the voice. It was Mikaela who spotted the mysterious mech who turned out to be the younger twin not too far off to the side of the entrance to the makeshift rec. room standing in the shadows cast by the hangar doors.

"Why do you insist upon calling me that? Even if it is only jokingly. It is not my name."

"Rodimus?…" echoed Mikaela in confusion, before she could expand further Sam imputed his query, "Why is Sideswipe calling you by that name?"

"Errr….because…" here Hot Rod seemed hesitant to answer, "that ….was my name when I was in command of the Autobots." he was not bemused about having to reveal such information after Sides slip up.

"Easier to say" piped in an amused Sideswipe before falling silent, "Any news on Sunny?"

At this question Hot Rod suddenly felt overcome by a feeling of immense dread at having to tell the red twin that so far nothing had changed in Sunny's situation so far. Telling Sides this, the young mech felt even worse as the red twin sank further into yet another bout of depression.

"Oh…Sides…"Hot Rod said sadly, "You've got get out of this funk….we both do." Upon finishing his statement the young mech changed his position; leaning up more taking his servos off the floor were he had been using them to support his upper weight causing Sam and Mikaela to start flailing about on his ankle and foot joint both almost falling, before managing to regain their balance by hot Rod quickly lending a servo.

It's not that easy Roddy. I feel so lost and alone. Incomplete. I don't like…I don't …I…I..HATE IT! I HATE THIS I JUST WANT MY BROTHER BACK TO NORMAL."

"Ratchet is doing all he can. You know he is the best medic on all of Cybertron. He will fix Sunny good as new just you wait." Hot Rod said trying to jeer him up.

But Sideswipe wasn't listening anymore, "I wish we hadn't ended up here, I'd still have my brother whole and not with one pede in the Well of Sparks…"

"You don't mean that." interrupted Hot Rod.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOT ROD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOOSE SOMEONE! TO FEEL LIKE YOUR SPARK IS BEING RIPPED OUT FROM YOU CHEST PLATES AND LAID OUT BARE FOR DEVASTOR TO STOMP ON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS LIKE!"

"You think so huh?" Hot Rod spoke in a deadly quiet tone cold as the bitter and harshest winters deep within the stones of the Alaskan mountains. Optics flashing a dark blue almost black in dark andger. Fire lighting angrily deep within their depths. Hot Rod spoke his voice never raising from it's deadly quiet tone to a screaming one at any point letting all know just how furious he was at the very thought of Sideswipe daring to say something like that. "_**You think! You think…I …that I don't know what it is like! You think I didn't feel anything when others under my command died? You think I didn't think feel anything when I had to watch their sparks extinguish and they ceased to exist and I could do nothing but stand by and watch!" he stressed through his words to make his point, "so Sideswipe you see. I do in fact know exactly what it is like to lose others. Don't you dare ever think that I don't."**_

"I…I … I'm sorry Hot Rod." offered Sideswipe meekly his head hang against his chest plates in shame and defeat. Body sagging as the fighting anger left him. He knew that he had been wrong to say what he had, but…by Primus it was hard. He hardly knew how to function usually he and his elder twin were always together either whole or in need of repair together in the med bay. Right now he felt as though he was barely existing he wasn't living. Not without his brother. The other half of his spark.

At Side's apology Hot Rod deemed the matter dealt with, deciding not to press the issue of his outburst, because he in fact did know what it was like to feel lost, alone and incomplete. He could even now somewhat feel how Sideswipe was feeling. He knew not whether it was remnants of the Matrix or what. He grieved for yet held immense faith that with Ratchet working on Sunstreaker, he would soon awaken. Mikaela and Sam watched the interaction between the two young mechs, both teens choosing to remain silent. It was not their right to interrupt the two of them. Neither teen could say that they had any knowledge of how Sides truly felt as neither had lost or nearly lost a sibling of the heart or blood. But ….both could empathise with him.

After a breem Hot Rod broke the awkward silence that had fallen, "Right Sides. I have a lot to think about. I still don't know what is going to happen when the Ark gets here…"

"I am sorry Roddy." Sideswipe reiterated, "I didn't mean it I am just worried about Sunny."

"I know Sides." 'sigh' … Hot Rod was glad that, that was the only thing that the twin had to worry about . As for himself he felt more of a sense of pressure of worry upon his shoulder 'strutes as he had no sure idea of what was going to happen with the Ark. He knew the twins had been stationed on the ship but judging by the change in the crew that arrived on Earth by the death of their Jazz before they could depart causing Prowl to take the TIC place in making landfall on Earth leaving no doubts as to the change in the timeline their presence caused, meaning bad news for themselves of the original time flow. Having once been leader he felt the weight (of the possible future and )of the world on his shoulder 'strutes, even though it was really no longer his place anymore. It was Optimus' but he couldn't help it carrying the Matrix even for that short length of time had fundamentally changed him.

Meanwhile outside in their alt. modes Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide and an exhausted Ratchet; who had finally managed to finish all of the repairs the golden twin would need to live, were discussing said young mech alongside the others of the group, Jazz, Sideswipe, Springer and Hot Rod. As well as the fate of the Allspark and the information about the Autobots that Optimus had been told by Hot Rod. Suddenly a voice crackled over the Autobot leaders comm. Link frequency.

_***….Pri...me….Come…in…. Prime …Do…you…read me…This is the Ark…I repeat this is the Ark Wheeljack here….* **_

The crackled sound of the comm. Had also caught the attention of Hot Rod who also received the call through the echoes of the link he store bore from the Matrix. He instantly felt a sense of dread creep upon him. His mind had flashed back to the conversation he'd had with Prime earlier and the information he had parted with about the Ark. He knew the ship was bound to crash and that there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Kids! Get up quickly! Move! I gotta talk to Optimus! Right Now!" he spoke hurriedly to the two teens who as quick as they could vacated their positions on his foot pedes, as Hot Rod jumped to up stand on his pedes and not even pausing rushed past a stunned and perplexed Sideswipe. The three could only stand there in confusion and wondering at what had just happened to cause this sort of reaction before coming to their senses and quickly as they could rushed after the mech to find out.

They ran outside to discover Hot Rod in an urgent conversation with Optimus looking up towards the sky.

"Optimus did you hear that?"

"Yes. I heard the communication. How did you?"

The only thing that Hot Rod 'dained to do was to give Prime a look that seemed to say 'Why on Earth did you ask me something so stupid', then glanced back up towards the heavens, "You need to warn them Optimus. You need to warn them about their crash and you need to wards them Now!"

Optimus winced at the younger mechs tone, but unfortunately Prime knew he was right so baring this in mind he opened his comm. to Earth bound ship, _***Prime here…Wheeljack it's good to hear your voice old friend…but I have some grave news…***_ here Prime trailed off unsure of how to relay the news before he could continue anyway Wheeljack chimed in sadly over the comm._** *Yeah us too Prime we here on the Ark have some grave news…* **_Prime stopped 'Jack before he could continue _***Is the news you bare anything to do with the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?***_ pause for a klik before an incredulous voice was heard by Prime_** *..eess h..how did you sir?* *Because Wheeljack they are already here on Earth alive.* **_silence presented itself once again over the comm. But for a long period of time as Wheeljack's Primary Processors set into overdrive trying to work out how that was possible? He knew Tracks was down in the med bay with they lifeless, colourless shells.

_***I…I…h..how…how…eh?* **_was his babbling reply to the Autobot leader.

_***I will explain everything when you arrive 'jack…tell what is your position?***_

_***We have just past, a large fascinating planet with rings surrounding it's circumference. I believe it is the planet that the humans call Saturn. I was terribly tempted to make a pit stop but I felt that haste might have been required.***_

_***Wise choice Wheeljack*…*Jack…* he said after a klik *I need for you to prepare for a crash landing …do you hear me Wheeljack?***_

_***…A crash landing? Why Prime? There is nothing wrong with the ship?….***_

_***I know Jack. But just prepare for it…* **_before he could say anymore he was interrupted

_***Wheeljack. When the Ark enters Earths atmosphere here something happens to the cause the ships engines to ignite. You need to cut power to the engines before you enter the earths atmosphere and then once within it's confines ignite them and burn them.* **_Hot Rod broke in speaking with the tone of a leader instead of the youngster that he certainly was. Silence followed in the wake of his statement, Optimus' head having spun to look, at the young mech in question, who was suddenly looking very sheepish at the sudden scrutiny he was under, looking down at the ground he spoke softly saying, "It's the only thing I could think of that might prevent the crash from occurring or being so severe…."his vocal unit not reaching above a whisper.

_***Wha….who was that?…. Prime… how?…how…. did he get on this line?… Who was that?***_ stuttered a flustered and panicking Wheeljack who knew no one but the leader and officers or the ships should be able to converse on this comm. Line. He started again trying to find out information. _***Optimus! Who is that? Was it a Decepticon? Is this line compromised?…***_ Jack said in a panicked rush, headlights flashing with worry and dread.

_***Easy Wheeljack it's alright he's with me. It was not a decepticon. Nothing to worry about.* **_Optimus interrupted before Jack could continue on his rambling, _***I will send you the co-ordinates of our position. I suggest you take Hot Rods advice into as much consideration as possible…***_

_***Hot Rod! How is that possible? He was on one of the other ships to escape Cybertron but heading in the other direction away from Earths direction. No one has heard from that ship in vorns.* **_Wheeljack exclaimed processor now working even harder to work out the logics of how both Hot Rod came to be on Earth and how the twins were even alive on Earth even though their grey dead shells were in the med bay…ooh the madness of it all.. He could feel a processor ache coming on (Cybertronian equivalent of a human headache).

_***Again I will explain everything upon your arrival to Earth Jack***_

_***Okay Optimus. We have downloaded all information of Earth from their World Wide Web a most fascinating piece of engineering if I do say so. We will arrive in just under 3 Earth days. Ark over and out***_

_***We will be waiting* **_**replied Optimus as the line fizzled out. **


	10. Not a Chapter

Sign the petition to help stop the destruction of

Just remove the spaces between the words

www. change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


	11. Not a Chapter Part 2

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Quetzalcoatl

Purple 'N' Blue Wings

Draconia Snowmantle-Snape


End file.
